Illusion
by Mikado-colors
Summary: On m'a défié de faire un OS sur la paire Niou/Kintaro ... Défi relevé! Je ne fais pas de résumé, sinon je vais tout raconter et gâcher l'histoire.


**Auteur **: Je suis l'auteur de cette merveilleuse (ou pas) histoire.

**Titre **: Illusion

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et même si je les emprunte pour une histoire sans prétention, ils restent à l'auteur et seulement à lui. Quel dommage !

**Pairing ****: **Niou/Kintaro

**Note**** : **Petit défi reçu sur un forum où je suis (rp-with-you). Je l'avoue, le couple est assez exotique, mais c'est souvent ce qui est fun, mais après pour trouver une idée c'est pas toujours facile. Enfin j'espère que je m'en serai sortie !

* * *

**- ****Kin-chan, ne t'éloigne pas trop !**

L'information entra par une des oreilles du petit rouquin et ressortit par l'autre. Le garçon n'était pas quelqu'un de très attentif. Ou plutôt, c'était quelqu'un de très tête en l'air qui ne restait pas longtemps concentré sur un truc qui n'avait pas de rapport avec le tennis. Mais là, perdu avec son équipe, au milieu de la foule pour un festival d'été, Kintaro ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller et d'avoir envie de tout manger. Il n'avait cependant pas l'argent pour s'acheter tout ce qu'il voulait et Shiraishi veillait à ce qu'il ne s'éloigne pas pur ne pas devoir passer cinq heures à le chercher un peu partout après.

La magie des lieux s'emparait de lui. Les lumières, les couleurs, les rires, les odeurs de nourriture le transportaient loin des terrains de tennis qui l'obsédaient tant en général. Il se laissait captiver par la moindre chose. Les petits poissons rouges qui nageaient dans une piscine gonflable arrivaient à l'émerveiller assez pour se faire tirer les oreilles par son capitaine. Les aliments de tous les côtés qui ne cessaient de l'appeler à eux, comme si l'odeur avait des propriétés magiques qui l'envoûtaient. Il ne résistait à rien.

**- ****Il parait qu'un renard exauce les vœux des gens !**

**- N'importe quoi, senpai****, **grogna Zaizen qui se faisait tirer contre son gré à travers la foules. Mais Konjiki ne se laissa pas démonter par la remarque et parla de la rumeur qui circulait sur ce fameux renard polaire qui exauçait tous les vœux, même les plus tordus en échange d'un baiser. C'était bien le genre de rumeurs qui pouvait plaire au joueur mais qui n'intéressait pas les autres. Même Kintaro n'écoutait qu'à moitié, suivant le groupe alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de s'arrêter à tous les stands. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient une chance de venir à Tokyo pour profiter d'un festival aussi grand et beau.

Sans pouvoir résistait, le garçon s'arrêta pour fixer un étrange masque. Celui-ci n'avait rien de spécial aux premiers abords, il représentait un monstre du folklore japonais mais Kintaro n'arrivait pas à en décoller son regard.

**- ****C'est 500 yens, petit.**

**- Hein ? Oh non ! C'est bon, je regarde**** !, **S'exclama le rouquin en redescendant sur terre. Il secoua vivement la tête et se donna deux baffes bien senties sous le regard interloqué du vendeur. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau le masque, il n'y avait plus aucune magie et il le trouvait aussi banal que les autres quand ils le regardaient.

**- ****Ah zut ! Shiraishi va me tuer !**

Cherchant de tous les côtés, il ne voyait qu'une rivière de personnes qui montaient ou descendaient l'allée remplie de stands. Il n'y avait aucune trace des membres de son équipe. Son capitaine faisait pourtant attention au plus jeune en général. Mais cette fois il avait du le louper. Ne sachant même plus de quel côté ils étaient partis, le rouquin tenta de faire plouf plouf pour choisir une direction et tenter de retrouver le groupe avant de se faire massacrer.

**- ****Un, deux, trois, ça sera toi que je choisi…Rai…**

Son doigt, qui avait alternait à chaque syllabe entre les deux directions, s'était arrêté soudainement sur un homme au masque de renard polaire. Kintaro sentit le temps se ralentir alors qu'il suivait du regard le jeune homme. Arrivé à sa hauteur même s'il était à l'autre bout de la foule, ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil. Subjugué, le rouquin oublia ce qu'il devait faire et s'élança à la suite du renard polaire de la rumeur. Le garçon venait de mélanger réalité et rumeur. Il était persuadé que ce renard n'était pas un humain avec un masque, c'était le renard de la rumeur et il voulait le rattraper.

Le renard marchait, avançant agilement à travers l'épaisse foule qui s'agitait autour des stands. Le garçon avait un mal fou à le rattraper. Il avait beau courir, sa petite taille le freinait car les gens avaient tendance à ne pas le voir et à le pousser. Il manqua même de tomber deux fois mais il avait de bons réflexes et sut se remettre sur ses pieds pour reprendre sa poursuite. Ce n'était pas un renard polaire qui arriverait à le semer. Foi de Kintaro, il le rattraperait.

**- ****Attends ! Hey !**

Tout le monde parlait, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Ce n'était pas le renard qui allait se retourner vers lui alors qu'il l'interpellait. Pourtant, il avait ressentit un truc lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il s'était senti irrémédiablement attiré et même la nourriture n'arrivait pas à le distraire de son objectif.

Un peu plus loin, il le vit disparaître. Paniqué, il accéléra un peu plus le pas et arriva pile là où il l'avait perdu. La foule continuait encore à avancer sur plusieurs kilomètres mais la tête blanches, reconnaissable entre milles, n'apparaissaient plus. Le renard était grand et ressortait de la foule. Jurant de s'être fait avoir, il fit demi-tour avant de remarquer un escalier sur sa droite. Levant la tête il aperçut bien plus haut, le renard.

**- ****Yatta ! **

De nouveau souriant, il s'élança dans les escaliers qu'il monta deux à deux. La foule était concentrée dans la longue route de stands, autour les gens se faisaient rares. Kintaro était persuadé de pouvoir rattraper le renard en moins de deux. Ce dernier était arrivé en haut, vers le temple. Il n'y avait plus d'issue possible en dehors des escaliers. Il était coincé. Plus que quelques marches et il allait l'avoir. Accélérant encore le pas, il bondit sur la dernière marche.

Boum. Une immense explosion retentit dans son dos. Faisant volte face, il laissa la silhouette du renard pour lever les yeux au ciel. Il regarda la longue traînée lumineuse s'envoler avant d'éclater. Le feu d'artifice venait de commencer. C'était ça qu'ils étaient venus voir avec son équipe. Equipe qu'il avait perdue pour suivre le renard.

**- ****Ah zut !,** S'exclama-t-il en se tournant à nouveau mais comme il l'avait pensé le renard s'était volatilisé. Soupirant, il rageait de s'être laissé distraire par l'explosion. Il était presque arrivé à rattraper le renard. Il l'avait bêtement perdu.

**- ****Kintaro ! Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches !**

**- Capitaine ! Aie ! Aie ! **

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de se retourner ou de fuir qu'il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son oreille. Shiraishi ne semblait pas ravi d'avoir égaré le plus jeune.

**- ****Mais j'avais vu le renard ! Il était juste là !**

**- A d'autre ! **

Se faisant réprimander comme il l'avait prévu, Kintaro maudit le renard polaire qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. C'était sa faute s'il avait été séduit et qu'il était maintenant en train de se faire punir.

Non loin du temple, un petit groupe d'amis étaient installés dans l'herbe sur une colline pour observer le feu d'artifice qui illuminait le ciel. L'un des garçons éternua plusieurs fois.

**- ****T'as attrapé froid, Niou ?**

**- J'espère pas !,** Soupira celui-ci en retirant le masque de renard polaire qu'il avait sur la tête. S'il tombait malade, Sanada allait le lui faire payer cher. Ce n'était pas le moment de louper les entraînements.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si je dois être fière de moi ou complètement déçue ... J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez donné l'impression de "magie", d'"envoûtement" comme je l'avait en tête, ça m'énerve! Mais bon, je suis assez contente de mon idée ! (J'étais vraiment coincée par le duo et pensais faire un truc plus bateau mais bon, des fois mon cerveau est capable de sortir des idées pas mal!)

Sinon j'espère que cela vous aura plu! ~


End file.
